


Опасная литература

by WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Спецквест WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hercules (1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Out of Character, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: Не все знания одинаково полезны.
Series: Спецквест WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195562
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	Опасная литература

— Сил моих больше нет это терпеть!

Харон ворвался в кабинет начальника, сметя по дороге очередь, секретаршу и дверь. Патетически взмахнул веслом и сокрушил полочку с коллекцией заспиртованных душ особо выдающихся грешников. Небьющиеся баночки с АлиЭкспресса посыпались на книжную полку с рабочей литературой. «Нововведения по оприходованию душ в 1997 году» опасно накренилась, а «Сколько на самом деле жизней у кошки» упала плашмя и чуть не свалила на пол рамочку с фотографией черноволосой девушки со строгим взглядом.

— Что, снова он? — сочувственно спросил Аид, переведя взгляд с рамочки на посетителя. Сочувствие было не в его природе, но лодочник — ценный кадр, а Аид привык беречь ценные кадры.

Харон схватился за голову, и мрачный ветхий капюшон затрещал по швам.

— И в каком опять виде! Тьфу!

Аид вздохнул и нажал на кнопку телефона, сделанного из человеческих костей.

— Эвридикушка? Отмени все встречи после обеда. Да, меня не будет. Срочные дела наверху. И кофе для Харона, пожалуйста. Нет, лучше ромашковый чай.

Аид поднялся, и его высокая грозная фигура успокаивающе подействовала на лодочника. Тот упал на стул и горестно подпер подбородок жилистой рукой.

— Разберемся, — пообещал бог подземного царства, подошел к запасному выходу, каменной арке с развевающейся на неощутимом ветру тряпицей, еще раз обернулся на подчиненного и исчез исчез в призрачных глубинах.

***

Рабочий день мадам Пинс уже подошел к концу, более того, давно настало время отбоя, но она все еще была на месте.

В сумрачной тишине хогвартской библиотеки она ходила между стеллажами, придирчиво разглядывая их содержимое, и то и дело переставляла книги, возвращая их на нужные места. Домовые эльфы уже закончили уборку — собрали все пергаментные комки и обломки перьев с пола и библиотечных столов, отмыли столешницы от чернильных пятен и шоколадных отпечатков. Они бы и книги прибрали, но к полкам мадам Пинс их не допускала.

Хотя она была бы совсем не против, если бы посетители сами наводили за собой порядок! Неужели так сложно вернуть книги туда, откуда их взяли? Нет, вся школа будто страдает слабоумием и провалами в памяти!

Что вот делает «Энциклопедия поганок» в разделе «Кулинария»? А «Пособие по уходу за метлой» в «Романтической литературе»?!

И вечно так. Все посетители, за очень редким исключением, оставляют после себя хаос! У нее даже был собственный топ недобросовестных пользователей библиотеки.

Рон Уизли, например. Вообще никогда ничего не читал — придет, книги переставит местами, пока с Гарри Поттером разговаривает. Единственное, чем интересовался — комиксами. В этом году в школу не приехал. Отчислили его что ли за неуспеваемость?

А его братья? Близнецы эти тоже постоянно книги местами переставляли, да еще забывали иногда между фолиантами ингредиенты для зелий — какие-то травы в мешочках. И всегда потом других учеников за ними присылали, те все рыскали, рыскали, озирались так нервно.

Или Малфой. Что старший был, что теперь младший. Не родит соплохвост мандрагору, а все соплохвостика! Что вот он читал?

«Как проклясть врага», «Как обхитрить врага», «Как подружиться с врагом», «Как соблазнить врага», «Как сообщить родителям, что тебе нравится магглокровка».

Еще и страницы выдирал. Надо же, пять лет назад вырвал заметку про василиска из «Волшебных тварей», хорошо хоть Гермиона Грейнджер ее потом принесла и незаметно магией обратно приклеила.

Хорошая девочка, эта Грейнджер, хотя тоже почему-то в этом году не приехала в школу. Вот она никогда не оставляла беспорядка. Но иногда ее выбор книг поражал даже мадам Пинс.

«Пособие юного скаута», «Сдохни или умри. Как выжить в экстремальных условиях», «Если ваш друг Избранный», «Инструкции по общению с избалованными аристократами».

Зачем ей все эти знания?

И ладно бы ученики. Но профессора!

Альбус, мир его праху, вечно возвращал книжки в жирных пятнах, со слипшимися страницами, в каких-то блестках. Еще и рисовал на полях всякое непонятное. «А» плюс «Г» равно сердечко. Что это вообще?!

И книги выбирал непредсказуемым образом. «Если ваш друг хочет захватить мир», «Устройство магических тюрем», «Диагностика Стокгольмского синдрома у пленника», «Орфей: мои ошибки в воскрешении. Автобиография».

Хагрид вообще через раз книги возвращал — «Подходы к созданию гибридов: от Мичурина до Зевса» так и канули в Лету. А те, что возвращал — лучше бы не возвращал. Вечно возьмет какую-нибудь «Прикормку для плотоядных среброцветов», так эти среброцветы книгу вместе с прикормкой и сожрут или хорошенько пожуют по меньшей мере.

Хуч вообще ни разу с ученичества не заходила. Трелони иногда заглядывала, заплутав. Ходила, стеллажи щупала, удивлялась всему, хихикала, иногда мешочки Уизли случайно находила, с собой уносила. А за самой такой шлейф благовоний…

Северус вообще похлеще директора в книгах черкал. Купил бы уже записную книжку, что ли! А библиотечная карточка так и вовсе вполне могла быть уликой для аврората.

«Педагогика, или как избежать убийства и самоубийства», «Как подделать воспоминания», «Если ваш босс чокнутый», «Если ваш босс маньяк-садист», «Как не убить босса», «Как убить босса».

Одна Минерва во всем замке была оплотом аккуратности и адеквата. Но она была редчайшим исключением из правил. Побольше бы таких посетителей!

Мадам Пинс покачала головой, переворачивая стоявшую наоборот «Кто такие совы?», и птица на обложке благодарно взмахнула крыльями.

Именно в этот момент из запретной секции послышался какой-то шум. Как будто кто-то быстро доставал и ставил книги на место и что-то бормотал себе под нос.

Возмутительно! Опять ученики без разрешения пытаются добраться до опасных знаний!

Мадам Пинс решительно зашагала к приоткрытой двери, за которой кто-то светил Люмосом, но, не дойдя пары шагов, приостановилась. Сильный и какой-то зловещий голос явно принадлежал не ребенку.

— Ну и где тут эта книжонка? — говорил незнакомец, которого мадам Пинс не видела. — Где этот нон-фикшн колдовского разлива? Понапишут графоманы, а мне потом мучиться! Вы-то куда смотрите, а?! — внезапно спросил он у кого-то, и ему ответили шепотом, которого мадам Пинс не разобрала.

Мерлинова борода, кто-то проник в школу! Она должна была срочно сообщить директору или Минерве, но вместо этого почему-то застыла, прислушиваясь.

— Вот вроде бы все эти самопальные пособия по бессмертию уничтожил. Всех этих доморощенных бессмертных извел! Нет ведь, опять напридумывали!

Ему снова ответили шепотом, а мадам Пинс обмерла — судя по репликам, говоривший был опасным человеком!

— У меня Харон валидол пачками глотает! В отпуск просится!

Снова неразборчивый ответ шепотом.

— А кому понравится расчлененка?! Он у меня эстет, а тут куски этого вашего любителя анаграмм... Риддла, кого же еще. 

Опять шепот.

— Как вы меня, маги, достали! — вспылил неизвестный. — Одни от вас проблемы!

Вопросительный шепот.

— Кто-кто… Взять хотя бы Фламеля! Сколько можно тянуть цербера за… хвост, — споткнулся он на последних словах. — Давно уже просрочил все сроки.

Многозначительное молчание.

— А эти мерзкие Певереллы! Сперли мое покрывало, мою палку-спиночесалку, мой магнитик с холодильника! И ладно сперли, еще и баек насочиняли вокруг этой истории!

Цоканье языком.

— Согласен, история давняя. Тогда вот тебе свеженькое — Сириус Блэк! Мало того, что вывалился из Арки Смерти прямо у меня в кабинете — минуя Харона! — так еще и шляется, где хочет! Псом обернется, между церберами затеряется, а потом в погреба! А там коллекционное вино от Диониса! Было!

Вновь шепот.

— А сама-то? Сама? У меня отчетность! У меня баланс из-за тебя не сходится! Оприходовали душу пять раз, а в остатках ноль!

Яростный шепот.

— И вообще! В прошлый раз ты говорила, что пришла насовсем, а потом опять… — книгами загремели пуще прежнего. — Ага! Вот. Вот она! «Крестражи в саквояже». Я ее изымаю.

Зашуршало, как будто кто-то прятал книгу в карман мантии. Мадам Пинс профессионально дернулась, чтобы предотвратить книжный грабеж, но пугающий голос снова заставил прирасти к месту.

— Нет, ну напрямую я вмешиваться не могу. Новая власть, новое законодательство, сама понимаешь. Вот тыщи две лет назад… Хорошие были времена, не то что сейчас. Ладно хоть не сократили, как остальных! Переименовали только.

Успокаивающий шепот.

— Нет, провожать меня не надо. Я же тебя не провожаю! Уходишь, когда хочешь, приходишь, когда хочешь! Это, знаешь ли, обидно. И даже оскорбительно. У меня вообще-то тоже есть чувства.

Смущенный шепот.

— Ладно, ладно, не дуюсь. И не тороплю… В щечку поцелуешь?

Послышался тихий вздох. Хлопок.

И все стихло.

Мадам Пинс выждала минуту, но больше ничего не происходило. Только тогда она решилась приоткрыть дверь — и снова обмерла. Посреди Запретной секции стояла в одиночестве и мечтательно глядела куда-в пространство профессор МакГонагалл!

— Минерва?

Почтенная дама подпрыгнула на месте и испуганно уставилась на мадам Пинс. 

— Говорящая книга! Я беседовала с говорящей книгой! — оправившись от замешательства, выпалила Минерва и, не глядя, выхватила с полки тяжелый фолиант.

Мадам Пинс ошарашенно вытаращилась вслед профессору, решительным шагом покидавшей библиотеку с книгой под мышкой.

«Сколько на самом деле жизней у кошки» значилось на обложке.


End file.
